Love's A Funny Thing
by hsjbmd8
Summary: Who knew a breakup could bring two former lovers back together? Find out in Love's A Funny Thing Jaylor&Niley&Kenielle
1. Trailer

What happens when a break-up brings to ex-lovers back together?

What happens when the person you least expect is there when you need them?

What happens when two people who everyone thought hated each other become friends?

What happens when enemies become lovers?

What happens when their family, friends and fans don't approve?

Find out in Love's A Funny Thing


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first official chapter of his story. Let me know what you think. If you want me to continue please let me know. If I don't get any reviews I'll know that nobody wants to read it. I had this story on my mind after reading a different story about them and after Joe Jonas' first solo concert. (which was amazing by the way). Anyway, review. Please.**

Chapter 1:

I can't believe it happened. I thought I was in love her. I would've done anything just to make her happy. I really thought that she would be the one that I would spend the rest of my life with, but apparently she had different plans. She told me that I was a great guy, but it just wasn't the right time for her to have a boyfriend. She couldn't tell me sooner, seeing as we had been dating for 10 months. She had been there, in my opinion, for the most monumental birthday of a person's life. She had helped me start to break out of my Disney shell and she encouraged me to live a little and be like a normal 21 year old. Heartbreak was defiantly not on the list of things I wanted to experience.

All of the heartbreak over the past month had driven me to the point of being insane. I thrown almost everything away in my apartment seeing as she helped me pick it all out and design it. I couldn't stand to sit around in the living room and look around and see all of the little things that reminded me of her. I knew I had to get over her because this was no way to live a life. I should be out putting on a brave face for the world and sucking it up and getting over it, but instead here I am sitting in the middle of my apartment on the hardwood floor all by myself sulking. I hadn't left the house in close to 3 weeks. I also hadn't seen anyone but Nick since it all happened. I refused to see anybody else. He was the only one who knew what I was going through. He was the one in my family to experience true heartbreak. Nick hasn't been over for a few days so he has no idea that I have completely stripped my apartment of pretty much everything.

I knew that by now most of the world knew, or at least the majority of the world who cared, meaning my fans. That was another thing I hadn't seen in a while. I thought that if she doesn't love me then I don't deserve to be loved by fans or anyone else. I didn't want contact with the outside world. All I want at this point was to die. I had completely blocked myself of the outside world. No television. My phone was in a draw in my bedroom dead along with my laptop. I hadn't even opened my windows to let sunlight come in. I hadn't eaten in almost 6 days. I feel like I shouldn't deserve to eat.

My thoughts rushing around inside of my head were interrupted by the door bell ringing. It wasn't until then that I had realized that I had tears running down my already washed out face. As I walked to the door I could feel my body slowly starting to give out. It was deprived of food and sleep. As I reached the door I opened it without even looking to see who it was. It could have been a serial killer for all I knew. When I looked up from under my unruly hair I came face to face with the last person I expected to see. Taylor.

"Hey…" She said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice clearly filled with hatred.

"I came to make sure you were okay." She said with care.

"Clearly I'm fine, so you can just leave now." I said started to shut the door, but she managed to stop me by stepping inside before I could completely shut it.

"Clearly you're not," She said looking around at my completely empty apartment "otherwise there would actually be stuff in here. How long have you been living like this?"

"Not long." I said lying through my teeth.

"Joseph." She said sternly looking me square in the eye.

"Almost two weeks." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because no one loves me or cares about me." I yelled at her letting more tears stream down my cheeks

"Your clearly wrong. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. I had noticed you absence lately. I hadn't seen any photos of you around town. I know what happened, but there is no need to get rid of everything in your apartment just because of her. She's not worth it."

"Everything thing I looked at reminded me of her. I couldn't even brush my teeth without seeing her toothbrush in the holder for when she stayed over. She practically lived here with me. She picked everything out and I just couldn't bear it anymore so I threw it all away." I said as I started to cry even harder as I slide down against the wall. "I can't even lay down in bed at night without breaking down." I said looking up at her.

All she did was sit down next to me and pull me into a tight hug like she used to do when we were dating. That instant relaxed me. her tight embrace and perfect smell always made me calm down. After about an hour of sitting like that she finally broke the silence.

"I have an idea," she started "why don't you come and live with me for a while. Just until you get more emotionally in control and get back on the right track. Plus there wouldn't be anything that reminded you of her. I have a brand new two bedroom apartment and I've been looking for something to do with that extra room." She finished looking at me waiting a reply.

All I did was stare into her perfect ocean blue eyes and nod. I had a feeling that my life was going to begin to turn around, but it was going to be a long road.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey! I know this isn't an update but I just realized that I don't like the direction this story is headed at all. So I will be deleting all but the first chapter and the trailer within the next few days to re write and pretty much the entire story. I felt like it was moving way to fast and I just feel like I can make it a million times better then it is now. So I apologize. I know you guys were supportive of what I have written so far and I thank you for that, but I just think I need to make it better. I hope you understand. Please bear with me it hopefully won't be long until I have an actual new chapter up. On the plus side I'm getting really close to updating Broken Promises & Hidden Secrets, which is my other Jaylor story if you haven't read it please go check it out! But I thank you again and I love all of you for actually reading it but I just want you to have something better to read! **

** -hsjbfs8**


	4. Chapter 2

**This is the first Chapter of the re-do. It truly Chapter 2 of the story so let me know what you think. Hopefully this is better than the previous chapter 2 and I know that it's starting to head in the direction ** **I want it to. Please let me know what you think! Reviews mean the world to me.**

**Chapter 2: **

Never in my life did I think that I would be moving in with my ex-girlfriend. Never in my life did I think that she would ever care enough about me again to do anything for me. Never in my life did I think I was weak enough to let a girl get to me. Never in my life did I think I would become this depressed over a relationship. Never in my life did I think I would have to hide behind a fake smile. Never in my life had I considered harming or even possible killing myself until now.

Stupid Ashley Greene. She was the one to blame for everything. If only I had listened to my family and friend when I started dating her. Everyone told me multiple times not to fall for her. She had this reputation of being a 'bad girl' and that she only wanted trouble, but me being my stupid self didn't listen and fell for her like a love sick puppy. She had me wrapped around her finger so tight that I alienated some of my closest because whenever she would want something or want to go somewhere I would drop everything I was doing and go running to her. I also ruined the relationship on tour with my family. We've always had this rule that we could never bring our girlfriends on the entire tour. We could bring them out for a few shows but that was it, no exceptions. I of course had to go and ruin that by begging my parents to let her come along saying that I wouldn't get to see her for a long time after tour cause she was filming.

I have no idea why Taylor is being so nice to me. After everything we've said to each other and all the hate we've given each other I just don't understand why she would take me and let me live with her. It's been a couple of days since Taylor showed up at my door offering her spare bedroom to me. I haven't left the apartment since we moved what stuff I had left. I've only been out of what was now my room couple times and that was to go to the bathroom. I still have no appetite what so ever. I was lying on my bed drifting in and out of sleep when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Taylor walking in with a tray of food of what mostly looked like fruit.

"Hey there…" Taylor said softly as she walked over to the bed and placed the tray of food on the bedside table. "Do you plan on eating sometime in the near future?"

"No." I said dryly as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why shouldn't I? No one cares about me. I might as well just go kill myself. The world would be better off without me." I said not moving.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor practically screamed at me. "Do you really think no one cares about you? What would happen if you did kill yourself? Your family would be devastated. Your fans would be just as heartbroken. All that you and your brothers have worked for in your career would just be washed down the drain. Your friends wouldn't know what to do without their best friend Joe there to make light of a awkward or bad situation. And most of all I would be upset. I finally have you talking to me again and you just want to waste everything by excluding yourself or killing yourself. Yup sounds like a good life to me. Next time you have thoughts about killing yourself, think again about everything you would leave behind." She finished just before she went storming out of the room.

I've never thought about it like that. I know I've had suicidal thoughts before but never have I really considered going through with it. I mean come on who hasn't thought what life would be like if they weren't there. I just feel like I have nothing in life left to live for. My life has been so messed up lately and I just don't know what to do. I just want to erase my mind and start part of my life over.

"Taylor?" I called out as I walked out of room and in to the living room.

"Hey." She replied softly in a tone that made me think she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I moved to sit down on the couch next to her catching a glimpse of her tear stained face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said putting on a fake smile while wiping her face.

"I don't believe that." I said moving her face to look at me.

Suddenly Taylor started laughing, "Look at us in a matter of two seconds our moods have completely changed." She was right. I was the one all sad and depressed and here she is crying.

"True, but do you want to tell me why you were crying?" I asked changing the topic.

"The thought of you killing yourself and giving up everything you've worked for really got to me." she said another tear rolling her face.

"Well guess what, I'm not going anywhere. You made me realize that I have too much to give up on. I may have my down days, but with you there supporting me and being my cheerleader I know that I'll make it back out of my dark days. That is if you're willing to help me?" I asked her.

"Of course I will, but you need to tell me when I'm being ridiculous because no offense there's no reason why I should be freaking out about this. You probably think I'm some obsessed fan girl having a moment." Taylor said embarrassed.

"I know you well enough to know that you're not some crazy fan girl. Trust me when I say that I wouldn't have dated you the first place if you were like that." I said laughing and getting Taylor to laugh along with me.

"Oh, I know." She said smiling.

"I'm so glad we can do this sort of thing again. Just sit around and talk as friends."I said to Taylor as I lifted my legs up and put them over her lap, stretching out.

"Yup me too." She said sort of sarcastically, but I knew that she truly meant it.

"This may sound weird, but I missed being able to sit this close to you without having it be awkward and tense." Taylor said as her face turned red.

"That doesn't sound weird at all. I missed it too. I don't think I've been able to clear my head so much since I moved in here. So thank you Tay. I appreciate it very much." I said moving to hug her, but I pulled her into a tight bear hug and pushed her down on the couch and laid on top of her. "Did you know that you're really comfy?" I said as I snuggled and wiggled around trying to squish her.

"Joe, you need to get up." Taylor said with all seriousness.

"That's what she said." I said while laughing.

"Really, Joe? Was that necessary? " She said while laughing.

"Extremely necessary." I said rolling over so she was lying beside me.

"Whatever." She said as she walked got up and walked toward the bedroom swaying her hips back and forth.

"You shake that ass." I yelled out as she was walking away.

The only thing she did was put her hand behind her back with her middle finger sticking up.

"Guess what Taylor, been there, done that…"


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to whoever told me I posted chapter 2 twice. I appreciate it very much. Here's the real chapter 3.**_

**Chapter 3. I love this chapter 3 much better than the original chapter 3 and I hope you do too. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I hope to incorporate the original chapters into the story at some point. They may be rewritten but the idea will defiantly be there. Please let me know if there is anything you want to see added to the story at some point and I will try my best to add it. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think this is better than the original chapters so far.**

**Chapter 3: **

Learning to live with someone you used to hate can do wonders to a friendship. Over the past few weeks Taylor and I have become the best of friends. There hasn't been too much going on in the apartment aside from a massive amount of songwriting. I now have enough songs to put together an entire second solo album. I know the first hasn't even been released and I'm already thinking of a second one. Taylor and I have been going back and forth with our emotions. One day I'll be really sad and the next she will, mostly a result of my sadness. We have discovered that most of our happy days come when we hangout together.

Over the course of the past few days discussion has come up about me going on tour with Taylor as part of her support team and I have been seriously considering it. I have nothing to do until late September early October when the album comes out and promo begins. The only problem with me going with her is my family. My family isn't exactly the biggest fans of Taylor's. The amount of dark days I went through after our breakup and the amount of damage control that had to be done because, in y dads words, "Taylor opened her big fat opinionated mouth." But because I've been seriously considering going with her I have also considered what I'm going to tell my parents. It seems like vacation would be the best answer.

"Hey, Taylor?" I called out from the living room couch.

"Yes?" she replied as she walked into the living room wrapped only in a towel.

"When do you leave for tour?" I asked.

"In four days. Why?"

"Cause I decided what I'm going to do," I said smiling at her. "I'm gonna come with. I don't have much to do around here and I can just tell my family that I need some time to myself and that I'm going on a personal vacation."

"Yay!" she said as she came over and gave me a hug. Need I remind you she's only wrapped in a towel. This is the closest I've been to her in an extremely long time. Plus when she gave me a hug she let go of her towel and the only thing holding it up was me.

"Ummm, Taylor?" I said very awkwardly not wanting to pull away in fear that her towel will fall.

"Yeah?" she said pulling slightly away from the hug, which caused me to pull her back into it as her towel started to fall.

"You need to grab a hold of your towel again otherwise when we pull away it'll fall and no offense but I really don't want to see that right now." I said as my face turned bright red. She grabbed a hold of her towel and pulled away from me.

"Thanks for that and yeah don't want to go there either. That would only ruin everything we've put aside from our past." She said biting her lip.

"No problem. " I said smiling as I walked away.

A few days later Taylor and I were only a night away from leaving for her tour and we were both running around the apartment like chickens with our heads cut off. I don't think I've ever seen this place so messy before. There were tons of suitcases scattered all around and piles of guitars and equipment that Taylor always has at her place and will need over the course of the tour.

"JOE!" Taylor screamed at the top of her lungs from her bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked into her room to find her sitting on her suitcase and trying to zip it at the same time.

"Help me!"

"I didn't hear a please anywhere in that small sentence." I said as I walked away smirking.

"Joseph!" Taylor said sound almost angry.

"Yes, Taylor?" I asked turning back around with a large smile on my face.

"Will you please help me zip my suitcase?" she asked giving me what I wanted.

"Sure." I said laughing. As I went over to zip her suitcase I leaned over her lap and reached behind her to grab the zipper. After I was done zipping her suitcase I pulled my head up and look her in the eyes.

"I totally forgot that your eyes were such a beautiful blue color…" I said admiring them.

"Thanks. I never forgot how beautiful yours were." She said blushing and looking down.

"Hey, look at me." I said as I softly moved her chin up so I could look her in the eyes again. "Don't be embarrassed. You're too beautiful for that. Red cheeks definitely don't suit you." I said as I caressed her right cheek with my back hand.

"You always were quite the charmer Joseph." Taylor said smiling. She was the only person besides my mom that could get away with calling me Joseph. I always loved the way it sounded when it came from those beautiful lips of hers. Stop it, Joe. You can't be thinking about her in that way, your only friends and that's all you ever will be again.

"So is that the last of your packing?" I said as I broke our awkward stare.

"Yup. Are you all done too?" she asked getting off of her suitcase and began pulling it into the living room.

"Yup. " I said sitting down on the couch. "What do you say we just relax and watch a movie for the rest of the night?"

"Sounds good, but what movie?"

"You pick." I said.

"Well, if I'm picking I'm going to pick a horror movie because I can finally watch them here without being terrified because now I have someone to watch them with." She said smiling as the Paranormal Activity menu came on the TV.

Halfway through the movie Taylor's face was buried into the side of my neck. I now remembered why I love watching these types of movies with her, I got to be close to her and comfort her. That was one of my favorite things. I loved the feeling of being able to protect her and I loved the feeling that she trusted me enough to protect her. By the time the movie was over we were both laying on the couch, with her in front of me. I looked over her shoulder to find her fast asleep. Only Taylor could fall asleep during a scary movie. I reached for the end of the couch to grab the blanket to pull over us, figuring that that was the best option if I didn't want to wake her. As I pulled the blanket over us Taylor stirred over a little. She rolled over, wrapped her arm around my waist and snuggled her head into my neck. This could also be added to the list of one of the best feelings in the world. I have a feeling that I'm starting to fall for the one person I promised myself I would never fall for again. Love truly is a funny thing…


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and my other stories.**

**Chapter 4: **

I never knew being on tour with Taylor would be so much fun. Every night I have to find a different disguise to wear so I can watch the show from the audience. Watching from the crowd is much better than watching from backstage. It's so much fun to stand out in the crowd and watch the reactions of the fans to the different songs and how much they get into the music. Hanging out backstage is just as much fun as being in the crowd every night. It seems like every day Taylor and my friendship gets stronger. We decided that since we are perfectly okay living with each other that we can share a bus as well. So every night is like a big sleepover, especially if her band is on the bus too.

Tonight we are in my hometown in New Jersey. I knew that some of my old friends were big fans of Taylor's so I managed to get them some really good tickets. The show seemed to go just like any other show, except that Taylor changed the cover song that she did and did SOS by my brothers and me. After the concert I was just walking around backstage texting away on my phone when Taylor came up behind me and tackled me.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said almost singing it as she sat on my stomach.

"And what might that be?" I asked looking up at her amusingly.

"Follow me!" she said as she got up and offered me a hand.

"Okay?" I said as I got up. As soon as I was standing on my feet Taylor jumped on my back for a piggy back ride. "How am I supposed to follow you if you're on my back?" I asked really confused.

"I'll tell you where to go. Just trust me." she started. "Now, giddy up horsey." She finished as she slapped my butt.

It seemed like we were wandering around backstage for forever before Taylor told me to stop and go into what looked like a permanent lounge at the venue. As I walked inside I saw a few of Taylor's production team.

"The winners of the VIP meet and greet are getting a very special meet and greet tonight." She whispered in my ear.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two are dating again." Scott, Taylor's manager said smirking at us.

"How do you know? Maybe we are." Taylor said as she kissed my cheek and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'll go spread that rumor around to the VIP winners." Scott said as he walked out of the room and walked back in. "I would separate if you don't want people to really think you're dating again." With that Taylor jumped off my back and pushed me to couch so she could sit on my lap.

"The things I do for you." I said as she sat down on my lap and smiled.

"You know you love Me." she said as the VIP meet and greet winners walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm Taylor." She said as they approached and hugged Taylor.

"You know you're being kind rude by not getting up." I whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Forget you. " she said turning to me causing the girls to laugh. The meet and greet continued for a while before Taylor got up to get her phone.

"Joe?" one of the girls said.

"Jessa?" I said recognizing one of my old grade school friends.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Jessa said as she walked over to give me a hug.

"How do you to know each other?" Taylor asked.

"We went to school together and kept in touch up until the time I moved to California and then I never heard from her again." I said explaining our relationship.

As the meeting and greet continued Jessa and I started flirting back and forth. I didn't notice until Jessa and her friends were leaving and Jessa gave me a hug that Taylor was giving her a death glare. After they left Taylor didn't speak a word to me. When I got back to our bus and Taylor went immediately to her room in the back of the bus I knew something was wrong. She never goes straight to sleep after a show.

"Taylor?" I called as I walked towards the back of the bus. "What's wrong?" I asked as I found her laying there straight faced and staring up at the ceiling.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked again

"Nothing."

"I had to have done something otherwise you would be giving me more than one word answers."

"I think you need to leave." She said still staring straight up.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." I said as I started to walk away.

"Not that kind of leave. I mean leave the tour."

"What?"

"This was a bad idea. I can't handle it. You can live in my apartment until I get back but after that I think you need to move out."

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"I just can't be around you this much anymore." She said crying.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything!" She yelled at me.

"I obviously did so just tell me why you want me to leave!" I yelled right back at her.

"Because I'm still in love with you!" she said as she collapsed to the floor and stared at me intensely. My immediate instinct was to drop to the floor and comfort her. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my chest.

"You know what?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked sniffling.

"I'm still in love with you too…" I said whispering softly in her ear. That one statement made her pull her head from my chest to look at me.

"Be mine again?" I asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She then pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses of my life and I didn't need a verbal answer to know that her answer was yes.


End file.
